O Mestre Espião
by britael
Summary: Já vimos Harry indo para outras dimensões, mas e se um outro Harry viesse para a dimensão da história original? Um Harry inteligente, experiente e amoral pode ser uma ameaça maior ao mundo mágico que o próprio Voldemort?
1. O Expresso de Hogwarts

Resumo: Já vimos Harry indo para outras dimensões, mas e se um outro Harry viesse para a dimensão da história original? Um Harry inteligente, experiente e amoral pode ser uma ameaça maior ao mundo mágico que o próprio Voldemort?

N.A.: Aviso, apesar de em alguns momentos o clima desta história parecer leve, ela foi escrita com uma audiência madura em mente. Serão encontradas situações sexuais (sem ser explícitas) e atitudes adultas. Essa é minha experiência com o tema dark!Harry, mas para mim não existe alguém que seja simplesmente mal por ser mal, portanto espero tentar trazer o lado sedutor de ser um sociopata.

N.A.2: Se gostar da história e estiver disposto a ser um beta por favor entre em contato!

Declaração: Tudo é da JKR. A única coisa do HP que me pertence são os 7 livros na minha prateleira.

O MESTRE ESPIÃO

Capitulo 1: O expresso de Hogwarts

- Posso sentar aqui? Todos os compartimentos estão cheios...

Harry olhou então para o garoto em pé a sua frente. O mesmo tinha sardas e cabelo ruivo. Sorrindo o garoto olhou para as próprias mãos. Mãos pequenas e pálidas, adequadas a um menino de onze anos. Rapidamente ele olha ao redor e reconhece uma cabine do expresso de Hogwarts.

Imensamente satisfeito por seu plano ter funcionado o garoto de cabelos revoltos acomodou-se melhor no assento. Só então ele lembrou-se do outro ocupante do recinto que ainda estava de pé na porta, bastante sem jeito, sem saber se entrava ou ia procurar outro lugar.

- Onde estão os meus modos? Por favor entre, pode ficar aqui sim! Desculpe-me, eu estava um pouco distraído.

O garoto ruivo entrou arrastando um malão bastante gasto e pôs-se a tentar levantá-lo até o bagageiro. Harry acompanhou o outro com os olhos, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha antes de por fim levantar-se.

- Deixe-me ajudá-lo, afinal seremos companheiros de cabine nessa maravilhosa viagem!

O garoto rapidamente procurou no corpo e, não encontrando uma varinha, usou as mãos para ajudar o outro garoto a acomodar a bagagem. Reparando nas próprias roupas, gastas e grandes demais para si franziu o rosto pensativo.

- Ah... meu nome é Ronald Weasley. Qual o seu?

De forma displicente e distraída o garoto de óculos respondeu.

- Harry Potter.

Observando a própria camisa enorme e desbotada o garoto não percebeu a reação do ruivo que arregalou os olhos antes de continuar.

- É mesmo? Você tem a... você sabe?

Com o rosto franzido e observando atentamente os tênis gastos e as calças gigantes. Harry continuou respondendo sem prestar atenção ao segundo ocupante da cabina.

- O quê?

Ronald fez uma pausa, como se reunisse coragem, e o garoto de cabelos escuros olhou então para o relógio em seu próprio pulso e analisou o quão barato o material parecia. Tendo em vista o conjunto completo de sua vestimenta ele concluiu que ele tinha origens bastante humildes e, óbviamente, tudo que ele tinha era trouxa.

- A cicatriz? A cicatriz famosa? Você tem? Posso ver ela?

Minimamente interessado no que o outro estava falando, e muito mais interessado em suas próprias vestes o garoto voltou-se para o bagageiro e observou o malão ali colocado. Um malão regular, sem nada especial, porém novo e de boa qualidade. Ao lado dele uma gaiola com uma coruja branca muito bonita. Aparentemente isso era seu, pois não havia mais nada por ali e a única outra bagagem era o malão do outro menino que ele havia ajudado a acomodar.

- Hein, posso ver?

Ron estava ficando bastante incomodado. Harry Potter estava na mesma cabina que ele, mas o mesmo estava agindo de forma bastante estranha e praticamente o ignorava. Será que ele não queria ser amigo dele?

- Ver o que Ronald? Do que você está falando?

Harry neste momento havia removido o malão do suporte e o colocara sobre o banco. A coruja tinha acordado e piava irritada dentro da gaiola. Enquanto ele abria o malão o ruivo continuou falando.

- A cicatriz que de onde o feitiço foi refletido! O feitiço de você-sabe-quem!

Interrompendo sua inspeção momentaneamente, Harry voltou-se para o seu, agora incômodo, colega de cabina.

- Eu não faço a menor idéia do que você está falando. E eu com certeza não sei de quem você está falando.

Dentro do malão Harry encontrou um conjunto inteiro de uniforme para Hogwarts, tudo novo e supostamente do tamanho correto, um conjunto de livros novinho, caldeirão e ingredientes para poções, telescópio e demais materiais escolares e uma pequena caixinha que, ao abrir, mostrou conter a sua varinha. Destoando disso ele viu um bom número de roupas de trouxa, todas num estado similar ou pior do que as que ele estava vestindo. Notando um saco de moedas ao lado de comida de coruja o garoto o pegou para inspecionar o conteúdo.

- De você horas! Do feitiço que refletiu de volta para você-sabe-quem! O feitiço que destruiu você-sabe-quem no dia das bruxas a tantos anos atrás! – Um pouco irritado com a atitude do garoto de cabelos negros e apontando o dedo enfáticamente para a testa do mesmo quando o outro se voltou para ele o ruivo continuou. – Essa cicatriz na sua testa!

Harry por fim prestou atenção ao garoto ruivo, ainda com o saco de dinheiro em uma mão ele levantou a outra mão até a testa e sentiu a cicatriz com a ponta dos dedos.

- Okay, eu tenho uma cicatriz na testa. O que tem ela?

Após sentar-se ao lado do malão o garoto removeu a sua varinha da caixa e apontou-a para o saco de moedas soltando um feitiço sem pronunciar as palavras. Arregalando as sombrancelhas o menino pôs-se a refletir sobre o resultado da busca em seus pertences. Ele tinha roupas de trouxa em péssimo estado, uniformes e equipamentos escolares novinhos e um número bastante expressivo de moedas para gastar na escola que não tinha loja nenhuma.

Os itens encontrados em mercados de bruxos eram inúmeras vezes mais caros do que o equivalente trouxa. Duas ou três das moedas de ouro guardadas em seu pequeno moedeiro poderiam comprar um guarda-roupa inteiro trouxa. A não ser que a cotação do ouro fosse muito diferente do que ele estava acostumado. Mesmo assim, roupas são um artigo razoavelmente barato no mercado bruxo, metade do conteúdo do moedeiro poderia adquirir um bom número de roupas casuais, o suficiente para poder descartar os andrajos que ele estava vestindo e os similares na sua bagagem. Enquanto ele ponderava essas questões, Ronald Weasley continuava falando.

- O que tem ela? O QUE TEM ELA? VOCÊ NÃO SABE? Essa sua cicatriz é famosa! Ela é a marca do local onde o feitiço de você-sabe-quem refletiu! Você vai me dizer que não sabe disso? VOCÊ não sabe disso?

Harry olhou para o menino a sua frente. Ele gostava de crianças. Brincar com seus netos sempre foi uma de suas atividades favoritas quando estava de folga. O jeito espontâneo delas e a forma como encaravam as coisas faziam parte do encanto da infância. O fato dele agora também ser uma criança era irrelevante. Porém, mesmo para um garoto de onze anos, Ronald Weasley não estava fazendo muito sentido. Harry obviamente desconhecia fatos importantes de sua história que seu pequeno companheiro estava ciente. Fatos esses que ele precisava descobrir para realizar sua transição para sua nova vida de forma mais tranqüila possível.

Apontando a varinha para um surpreso Ron, Harry lançou mais um feitiço não-verbal. Um feixe de prata atingiu o ruivo antes que ele pudesse esboçar qualquer reação.

Um fluxo de memórias saiu de um garoto e encaminhou-se para o outro. Histórias infantis, Você-sabe-quem e um feitiço da morte refletido? Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu.

Intrigado Harry aprofundou-se na mente do seu companheiro de viagem. Detalhes, pensamentos complexos, lembranças de conversas sobre o assunto. Mais um punhado de informações sobre a última guerra dos bruxos. E, principalmente, você-sabe-quem. O nome Voldemort, o senhor das trevas. E Dumbledore. Dumbledore estava vivo e aparentemente aí estava a grande diferença.

Impressionado como um homem podia fazer tamanha diferença, Harry soltou outro feitiço sobre Ron. Imediatamente as memórias do garoto foram alteradas, ele esqueceu os feitiços lançados e o comportamento anormal do colega.

- Claro Ron. Posso te chamar de Ron?

E com isso Harry levantou o cabelo mostrando a famosa cicatriz para um estático Ronald Weasley. Não tão secretamente o menino ruivo alimentava a esperança de que ele talvez fosse se tornar amigo do famoso Harry Potter.

* * *

Em sua cabeça Harry Potter recapitulava tudo que ele sabia até agora. De acordo com as informações que ele adquirira de Ronald Weasley, quando ele tinha apenas um ano de idade Voldemort, o lorde das trevas, vulgarmente conhecido como você-sabe-quem e aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, veio pessoalmente a sua casa para matá-lo. A teoria mais aceita era de que de alguma forma ele refletiu um feitiço da morte, por mais improvável que isso parecesse, e no processo seus pais morreram.

Apesar do volume de interesse do ruivo pelo assunto ser bastante grande, tudo podia ser resumido a essa informação. Com base nessa "vitória" os oportunistas de plantão criaram todo um universo de histórias fictícias e conjecturas sobre um cenário não completamente explicado ou claro. Ron era uma espécie de fã da lenda de Harry Potter, então era presumível que ele estivesse inteirado sobre os aspectos públicos da vida pessoal do ídolo. O que não era muito.

O público em geral, baseado nas memórias de Ron, não sabia onde Harry passara a sua infância. Muita especulação e nenhum fato, típico da imprensa mágica do Reino Unido. Essa ignorância vinha com um preço, pois, onde quer que tenha ficado, Harry passara privações. Calos nas mãos indicavam trabalhos manuais constantes e as roupas indicavam provavelmente algo vindo de uma caixa de doações para a caridade. A idéia original seria um orfanato, mas orfanatos não forçam as crianças sob seus cuidados a trabalhos manuais e usualmente tem verbas para a compra de roupas novas para os mesmos. Doações de roupas usadas são comuns, mas muito pouca gente doa roupas de qualidade tão baixa quanto as que ele tinha disponível.

Conjecturando ainda mais, Harry chegou à suposição que ele estava provavelmente sob a tutela de uma pessoa, ou pessoas, humilde e não sem uma dose de orgulho, pois seu guardião misterioso não aceita caridade. O seu guardião era alguém trouxa e provavelmente sem contato com o mundo mágico e o seu patrimônio estava sob o controle de alguém que não tinha contato com ele, provavelmente goblins.

Goblins eram provavelmente os mais prováveis devido à degradação da "marca" Harry Potter. Qualquer administrador humano ficaria receoso a "liberar" o nome Harry Potter para a quantidade enorme de produtos que hoje aparentemente infestavam o mercado mágico. Os goblins provavelmente achavam um ótimo negócio autorizar a utilização do nome de seu cliente em troca de uma participação nos lucros de qualquer coisa. Para um goblin, o nome por si só não tem valor então, se humanos idiotas querem pagar, qual o problema de receber? Isso explica também como esse ouro não foi parar na mão dos seus guardiões. Para um goblin um trouxa vale ainda menos que um bruxo e eles ignorariam completamente a conexão trouxa e ficariam felizes em empilhar as moedas conseguidas via os acertos em um cofre em Gringots, óbviamente removendo sua parte por sua valiosíssima contribuição.

A explicação era plausível e razoável, mas requereria futuramente uma investigação mais adequada. Estabelecer como os seus anos anteriores a Hogwarts foram passados era importante, mas não tanto quanto a sua situação atual na sociedade bruxa. Diferente do que ele esperava, os bruxos o consideravam uma celebridade. Celebridades são vítimas de um escrutínio constante e isso obrigá-lo-ia a manter-se sempre policiado sobre seu comportamento, afinal as pessoas esperavam uma criança de onze anos.

Outro fator era o inexplicável evento em que um feitiço da morte foi refletido. O que aconteceu de verdade é uma informação valiosíssima e ele precisava descobri-la assim que tivesse os meios. Novamente precisaria dissimular seu comportamento enquanto providenciava esses meios.

Tudo isso e muito mais foi esmiuçado na mente do garoto enquanto ele brincava com Ron. Para Harry era natural, brincar com uma criança e traçar suas atividades mentalmente. Ele fizera isso com seus filho, fizera o mesmo com seus netos e até com seus bisnetos. Recentemente ele brincara com um de seus tataranetos, mas não era a mesma coisa, infelizmente ele tinha tantos descendentes que a dificuldade de lembrar quem era quem atrapalhava enormemente seu raciocínio.

Ron, por sua vez, estava muito feliz com o seu novo amigo. Harry Potter era imensamente divertido, conhecia as melhores brincadeiras, as melhores piadas, sabia escolher os melhores doces a venda no carrinho de doces, e não se incomodava em pagar por eles! Além de não se incomodar em dividi-los, ele ainda parecia adivinhar quais eram os seus favoritos! Harry aparentemente não trouxera um único brinquedo com ele para Hogwarts, mas estava tudo bem, os brinquedos velhos de Ron ganhavam quase que por mágica um novo interesse quando o garoto de óculos remendados inventava vozes e situações divertidíssimas! Várias folhas de pergaminhos foram dobradas formando os mais diversos animais e com tinta e pena tudo ainda ganhava incríveis cenários de fundo desenhados!

As peças de xadrez de Ron estavam espalhadas pelo chão desempenhando tarefas bem diferentes do que estavam acostumadas. A maioria das peças estava contente com a variedade e com o fato de que daquela vez não seriam despedaçados, o rei, contudo, estava profundamente insatisfeito e ofendido com indignidade e protestava inutilmente com os garotos. Quanto mais frustrado o monarca ficava, mais os garotos riam!

O ruivo estava se divertindo tanto que mal percebeu quando a porta da cabina se abriu e três garotos entraram como se fossem os donos do lugar.

- Me disseram que Harry Potter estava por aqui, é um de vocês?

O menino mencionado levantou-se de imediato e virou-se com um enorme sorriso, para os três recém-chegado.

- Este seria eu! Eu sou Harry Potter, quem são vocês?

Surpreso com a jovialidade do outro garoto, com o movimento brusco e de modo geral com a bagunça da cabina os três meninos ficaram momentaneamente paralisados. O primeiro a se manifestar foi o mais baixo deles, um garoto louro de cabelos escorridos.

- Eu sou Draco Malfoy e esses são Vincent Crabble e Gregory Goyle.

O louro estendeu a mão, conforme mandava a etiqueta, mas começou a retirá-la quando viu o outro ocupante da cabine rir em desdém. Antes porém que ele pudesse comentar qualquer coisa Harry agarrou sua mão e chacoalhou-a para cima e para baixo com bastante vigor.

- Prazer! Prazer! E prazer para vocês também Vincent e Gregory! Venham, venham, o rei do fabuloso reino da Estapafúrdia acabou de chegar, montado em seu porco real e vai fazer um pronunciamento!

Harry Potter novamente se abaixou sobre os brinquedos e com o dedo empurrou o porco de papel para a frente, sobre ele equilibrado precariamente encontrava-se o rei das peças de xadrez.

- Isso é uma indignidade! Eu sou uma peça de xadrez, não um brinquedo para crianças! Eu comando as outras peças, sou a peça mais importante! O mínimo que você podia fazer é me dar era um cavalo!

Os três garotos recém-chegados arregalaram os olhos para a peças espalhadas e para os dois meninos no chão. Prestando mais atenção a bagunça não era tão aleatória assim, as demais peças e os animais de papel realmente pareciam estar reunidos esperando o rei chegar. Os olhos de Goyle brilharam, Crabble sorriu e Malfoy estava em conflito entre reclamar com o garoto ruivo e ver o que ia acontecer. Ron também estava dividido, ele queria que os garotos fossem embora e os deixassem em paz, mas também queria muito ver o que Harry ia inventar dessa vez.

Segurando uma garça de papel entre os dedos o garoto de óculos começou a falar com uma vozinha fina e afetada.

- Minha nossa mas que rei mais chato! Será que a não podemos escolher outro rei? Este rei provavelmente está com defeito, eu não agüento ficar perto dele nem mais um segundo!

Um bispo se apoiou no ombro de um cavaleiro para evitar cair enquanto gargalhava, diversas outras peças, já no clima da brincadeira balançavam a cabeça afirmativamente concordando com a garça de papel. Uma torre fez uma careta e concordou em voz alta com a garça.

- É verdade, é verdade.

Com a oura mão Harry empurrou o porco e após de dar uma roncada continuou com uma voz grossa.

- Vocês não sabem nem a metade! Eu sou a montaria dele e sei do que estou falando. Eu também sou um porco e entendo muito de cheiros. Posso afirmar, com conhecimento, que o cheiro do rei é insuportável!

Novas roncadas, Ron e os garotos riram muito da idéia do porco reclamando do cheiro do Rei. Os berros indignados do rei foram abafados pelo som dos garotos se divertindo. Gregory sentou-se ao lado de Harry completamente fascinado por esse jeito novo de brincar.

- Já sei! – Fala Harry com uma vozinha bem fina, como a de uma menina muito pequena, enquanto pega uma flor de papel. – Vamos fazer uma revolução! Abaixo a monarquia! Vamos criar uma democracia!

Muitas peças ficaram um pouco incomodadas com a idéia, o mesmo bispo de antes pulou e gritou o seu apoio e vários peões também se manifestaram positivamente, a própria rainha disse que a mudança seria bem vinda!

Ron então se adiantou e pegou um cavaleiro, secretamente sua peça favorita, e falou numa voz um pouco mais grave que o normal e bastante pomposa.

- Sim! Uma revolução. – E balançou o cavaleiro como se fosse ele que estivesse falando. – Abaixo ao tirano fedorento! Vamos eleger o nosso próprio representante!

Surpreso Goyle olhou para Ronald com outros olhos. Será que ele também podia participar? Timidamente ele pegou uma torre com a mão e adiantou-a para o meio do círculo. Harry sorriu para ele, encorajando-o, e o garoto grandalhão falou um tanto inseguro.

- Eu me candidato a presidente!

Harry, usando a voz fina que ele havia atribuído a garça de papel, apoiou a candidatura da torre para o novo presidente. Ron imediatamente começou a fazer a voz de seu cavaleiro e explicou para os demais porque ele deveria ser eleito. Vincent sentou-se com os outros dois e Draco fechou a porta da cabina antes de juntar-se aos demais.

As instruções do seu pai tinham sido para conseguir a confiança de Harry Potter, infiltrar-se no seu circulo de amizades e trazê-lo para o seu lado. E era isso que ele estava fazendo, não era? O fato da brincadeira parecer divertidíssima não influenciava em nada sua atitude, ela ainda estava fazendo o que o pai pedira. Ser amigo do menino-que-sobreviveu aparentemente não seria nenhuma tortura, provavelmente muito mais divertido do que ele pensara. Com isso em mente ele estendeu a mão para um animal de papel.

* * *

Cinco garotos faziam uma algazarra enorme dentro da cabine. Um prefeito tentou impor ordem e limitar o ruído, mas foi recebido com uma gritaria generalizada e cinco línguas sendo mostradas. O prefeito até tentou impor sua autoridade, mas diferentemente dos outros alunos de primeiro ano, esses não pareciam ligar para suas ameaças vazias. Pelo menos um deles não ligava e os outros o seguiam.

Harry Potter sabia que os prefeitos eram puro latido e nenhum dente. O que eles podiam fazer de verdade? Risadas não eram proibidas e a algazarra estava contida dentro da cabine. Muitas pessoas olhavam para o grupo de garotos com curiosidade, conseqüentemente os próprios prefeitos precisavam andar na linha. Muitas outras crianças pareciam querer entrar com eles e participar da brincadeira, mas o espaço já era bastante limitado como estava.

Uma vez que o prefeito desistiu e a porta foi fechada os garotos voltaram para seus afazeres. As peças e os bichos de papel deram lugar a um baralho de cartas e os jogos "incrementados" por Harry iam fazendo muito sucesso.

Foi no meio de uma gritaria em que quatro garotos incentivavam um quinto a fazer alguma tolice que a porta se abriu novamente. Incomodados pela interrupção, mas num humor muito bom para ficar de fato irritados, o grupo voltou-se para a intrusa.

A garota de cabelos e olhos castanhos viu-se subitamente sendo encarada por cinco garotos e hesitou. Ela possuía dentes da frente proeminentes e cabelos crespos bem compactos e parecia estar determinada antes de "dar de cara" com o grupo de meninos. Recuperando-se ela falou.

- Vocês viram um sapo por aqui? Neville perdeu o dele e estamos procurando...

Antes que pudesse continuar Draco se atravessou.

- Um sapo? Quem traz um sapo para Hogwarts hoje em dia? Se fosse eu preferia que ele continuasse perdido!

Os demais garotos concordaram com Draco, Vincente e Gregory visívelmente e Ron em silêncio. A garota ficou visivelmente agitada e parecia pronta a iniciar uma tirada contra o garoto louro. Harry resolveu intervir.

- Me desculpe, mas qual o seu nome?

O tom polido e as palavras educadas interromperam a tirada da garota e ela viu-se obrigada, graças a sua própria educação, a responder ao garoto de cabelos revoltos.

- Meu nome é Hermione Granger.

Demonstrando toda a sensibilidade e educação de um garoto de onze anos mimado, Draco falou:

- Granger? Eu não conheço nenhum Granger. Ela deve ser uma sangue-ruim...

Crabble e Goyle não demonstraram nenhuma surpresa, Ronald por sua vez virou-se boquiaberto para Draco e pareceu acordar para o fato que ele estivera brincando durante todo esse tempo com um Malfoy. Harry por sua vez ficou muito mais interessado que antes nessa Hermione Granger, mas não disse nada.

- Sangue-ruim? SANGUE-RUIM? Por que você não fecha a sua boca antes de falar besteira seu grande idiota? Só podia ser filho de um comensal da morte e...

Ron provavelmente continuaria daí para pior, mas Draco também começou a gritar em resposta e o barulho cresceu tanto que ficou muito difícil distinguir o que era dito. Harry observava Hermione, que parecia mais confusa do que ofendida, e poderia ter continuado sua quieta contemplação caso os dois garotos não parecessem que iam trocar socos.

- Parem! – Harry falou num tom de voz autoritário. Os dois garotos não escutaram e começaram a se empurrar. O menino de olhos verdes então aumentou o volume e deixou a voz um pouco mais grave. - EU DISSE PAREM!

E eles pararam. Por um momento ambos não ficariam surpresos se no lugar de Harry houvesse um adulto austero pronto para puni-los, mas era apenas o garoto com que vinham brincando por boa parte da viagem. A postura e expressão, contudo, não era a de uma criança. O olhar reprovador não tinha o mesmo efeito de um adulto, mas chegava bastante perto e ambos sentiram-se um pouco envergonhados sem entender exatamente pelo que.

- Perdoe-nos por favor. Draco não tem contato com os nascido trouxa, passou muito tempo exposto a idéias que não compreende totalmente e por fim disse algo pouco educado num horário inoportuno. Ron por sua adiantou-se em defender aquilo que ele foi educado para acreditar, mas infelizmente o fez sem pensar e de forma inadequada.

Ambos os mencionados sentiram-se ao mesmo tempo envergonhados e ofendidos, sem saber exatamente como agir. Harry ignorou-os e continuou encarando a nascida trouxa a sua frente.

- Eu estou entendendo que você está indo para Hogwarts para seu primeiro ano?

A garota, ainda confusa, respondeu hesitante.

- Sim... Meu primeiro ano, meus pais são trouxas, sou a primeira bruxa na família...

Draco parecia que ia comentar alguma coisa, Ron preparou-se para retrucar, mas Harry foi mais rápido e respondeu sem hesitar.

- Interessante... Apresentações primeiro então, este é Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle e Vincent Crabble. Eu sou Harry Potter.

Finalmente reconhecendo o nome, a garota agarrou-se a oportunidade de situar-se na conversa e abandonar a confusão.

- É mesmo? Eu li tudo sobre você em livros...

Interrompendo-a com um gesto de mão e uma voz firme, Harry falou:

- Sim, os livros. Besteira a maioria deles, quanto ao sapo que você estava procurando, ele não está aqui. Somos só nós. Lamento.

Hermione quis retrucar, defender os livros, mas ela era inteligente o suficiente para reconhecer que estava sendo enxotada da cabine. Polidamente, claro, mas indubitavelmente enxotada. Ofendida com toda a situação, a garota virou-se e foi embora.

Harry sentou-se no banco e pareceu distante, isto sinalizou que a parte divertida da viagem havia acabado. Além disso o tempo já havia passado e o trem deveria chegar em Hogwarts em pouco tempo. Draco e Ron trocaram olhares desconfiados e o louro decidiu que já era hora de ir. Levando Crabble e Goyle consigo ele voltou a sua cabine.

* * *

Ron tentou engatar uma conversa com Harry, mas o mesmo continuou parecendo distraído. Ele respondia o que era perguntado, conversava estritamente o necessário, mas não parecia interessado. O garoto deu de ombros e aproveitou para descansar um pouco, apesar da presença de Draco Malfoy, a viagem tinha sido muito boa.

Para Harry o resumo da viagem era outro. Durante as brincadeiras e as conversas aparentemente inocentes ele havia extraído muita informação. Usando suas impressionantes habilidades de observação ele havia confirmado muitas das suas suposições a respeito de quem ele era neste mundo. Crabble, Goyle e especialmente Draco vinham de formações muito diferentes a de Ron e conseqüentemente deram um colorido maior ao pano de fundo ao mundo onde se encontravam sem ao menos perceber.

Com comentários inocentes e cenários propostos durante as brincadeiras o garoto de óculos inferiu que os garotos vinham de duas realidades puro-sangue distintas. O lado "claro e escuro" da cultura mágica da Grã-Bretanha. Uma ligeira sondagem passiva havia confirmado os grupos dissidentes e as idéias conflitantes, tudo sem ser percebido.

Estabelecer o panorama político de um mundo que apenas se assemelhava ao que se está familiarizado usando apenas a percepção de crianças, e sem demonstrar que está fazendo isso, pode parecer difícil para a maioria das pessoas. Para Harry Potter isto era apenas mais um dia de trabalho. Além de identificar e classificar os principais grupos da sociedade mágica, o menino de aparentes 11 anos ainda preparou-se para o verdadeiro desafio que o aguardava em Hogwarts. Pois no castelo, aguardando por ele, encontrava-se o chapéu seletor.

O chapéu seletor é um pedaço de mágica muito inteligente. Não que o chapéu seja brilhante, ou algo assim, mas a idéia na construção do mesmo esta mil anos a frente do seu tempo. Harry havia tido a oportunidade de estudar o chapéu seletor de seu mundo de origem por vários meses e ele já havia desvendado seus segredos já faziam muitos anos.

Saber o que você vai enfrentar não torna a batalha mais fácil, mas com certeza fornece armas para poder enfrentá-la mais prontamente. Não existia ninguém em seu mundo de origem que pudesse igualar o Sr. Potter no campo de magia mental, ele era absoluto nesse quesito, nem mesmo o imperador podia dizer que era mais proficiente neste campo em particular. Portanto se existia alguém que podia criar uma defesa contra um artefato que uma vez colocado voluntariamente em sua cabeça pode ler todos os seus pensamentos e memórias, esse alguém era Harry Potter.

Durante a viagem Harry havia criado essa defesa. Enquanto parte da sua mente dedicava-se a inventar vozes engraçadas e fazer piadas com outros garotos e outra parte colhia informações a maioria de sua atenção estava na construção de uma mente dentro de sua mente. Usando defesas mentais poderosas ele criou uma bolha e dentro dessa bolha ele reinventou o Harry Potter deste mundo.

Infelizmente, durante sua transição para esse mundo, tudo que havia do menino original foi obliterado para dar lugar ao recém chegado. Intelectualmente poderia ser argumentado que o recém chegado matou tudo que o original era, não deixando nem memórias. Semânticas a parte, Harry Potter estava ali e não ia a lugar nenhum. Sendo assim ele começou a construir um passado para enganar o chapéu. Memórias extraídas de outras pessoas, trouxas, com que ele tivera contato, momentos de privações, pessoas sem rosto e cruéis, trabalhos repetitivos e tudo que ele pode inferir de sua vida anterior, baseado em suas poucas informações.

A parte mágica de seu legado foi deixada a parte, afinal ele aparentemente não soubera do mundo mágico antes de sua carta de Hogwarts, apesar de sua situação singular. Para completar ele adicionou o elemento chave de sua defesa contra o chapéu, tempo. O chapéu lia a mente das crianças em velocidades espantosas e podia rever uma vida inteira em poucos minutos. Com a utilização de defesas difusas Harry pretendia criar a impressão de defesas mentais naturais para o chapéu, dessa forma ele tomaria um tempo enorme para vislumbrar poucas memórias, confundindo as meticulosas defesas, com uma aptidão natural para a occlumancia.

Harry tinha certeza que o chapéu ia desistir em alguns minutos e dar seu veredito sobre qual casa ele iria muito antes de desconfiar da verdade. A alternativa seria tentar ler sua mente por um tempo superior a quatorze horas e por fim declarar que o menino-que-sobreviveu tem uma defesa mental diferente de tudo que ele já encontrou e que ele é incapaz de penetrá-la. Como ele sabia disso? Ele havia testado com o chapéu de seu mundo original.

A única coisa que havia sido uma surpresa, não totalmente imprevista mas definitivamente uma surpresa, tinha sido a visita da nascida trouxa a sua cabina. Ele havia lido sobre Albus Dumbledore e sua visão equalitarista quanto aos puros de sangue e os nascido trouxas. Mas ver uma nascido trouxa no expresso de Hogwarts era algo realmente novo para o garoto.

Muito havia mudado do local de onde viera. O que deveria ser uma existência de prazer, uma aposentadoria para uma vida inteira fazendo coisas de que se arrependera, havia subitamente se tornado outro jogo. Agora ele era o menino-que-sobreviveu e isso devia chacoalhar as coisas. Sorrindo o garoto desembarcou do trem. Será que o mundo mágico estava pronto para o mestre espião do Imperador?


	2. Ron Weasley

Resumo: Já vimos Harry indo para outras dimensões, mas e se um outro Harry viesse para a dimensão da história original? Um Harry inteligente, experiente e amoral pode ser uma ameaça maior ao mundo mágico que o próprio Voldemort?

N.A.1: Se gostar da história e estiver disposto a ser um beta por favor entre em contato!

Declaração: Tudo é da JKR. A única coisa do HP que me pertence são os 7 livros na minha prateleira.

O MESTRE ESPIÃO

Capítulo 2: Ron Weasley

A única surpresa em meio ao tumulto da chegada a escola foi um homem enorme recepcionando os alunos do primeiro ano. Ainda mais surpreendente era o fato que o gigante aparentava familiaridade com Harry, cumprimentando-o afável e pessoalmente. Sem alternativas o garoto acenou em resposta, arquivando em sua mente que precisaria descobrir quem era essa pessoa e o que ela sabia a seu respeito.

A viagem de barco sobre o lago era a mesma que ele havia feito muitos anos atrás. A vista era magnífica e o garoto se perguntou por que em todos esses anos ele nunca havia repetido o trajeto. Olhando para seus companheiros de bote ele podia ver que para eles a vista do castelo iluminado significava algo muito diferente e ele, não pela última vez, invejou poder ver este novo mundo com olhos de criança.

A porta do castelo se abriu para uma mulher austera. Ele não pode deixar de sorrir perante a postura régia forçada, postura que ele mesmo já havia assumido muitas vezes durante sua vida, tentando intimidar e impressionar as crianças a sua frente. O garoto não precisava usar nenhuma das artes mentais para ver que aquilo era uma fachada. A mulher gostava de crianças e em meio a sua fachada de desaprovação podia-se entrever que ela estava absolutamente confortável em meio aos pequenos.

Fantasmas no castelo também eram uma surpresa. Harry tinha lido que Hogwarts já fora o local mais assombrado do Reino Unido, mas em seu tempo como aluno todos os espíritos já haviam sido exorcizados. O discurso da, agora identificada, Professor MacGonogall, era surpreendente em sua ingenuidade. Por sua postura ela realmente parecia acreditar no que estava dizendo, e afinal talvez fosse até mesmo verdade agora que Albus Dumbledore era o diretor da escola. Mas o garoto não podia deixar de lembrar-se de uma outra Hogwarts de muito tempo atrás, uma Hogwarts sob o jugo do império.

O chapéu seletor cantando para os alunos foi algo novo e divertido. Harry podia imaginar seus filhos e netos surpresos com a cena e se ele não tivesse visto com os próprios olhos, também teria dificuldade em associar todo o régio cerimonial de admissão de uma nova turma de Hogwarts com o circo atual, onde fantasmas passeiam pelos corredores e chapéus cantam.

Quando por fim chegou sua vez o garoto sentou-se no banco tranqüilo e deixou que o chapéu grande demais cobrisse seus olhos e ouvidos, abafando seus sentidos para o que acontecia ao redor.

- Hum... o que temos aqui?

A voz do chapéu só podia ser ouvida dentro da cabeça do garoto e o mesmo aguardou que o chapéu continuasse sua exploração. Conforme ele previra o artefato imediatamente pôs-se a tentar romper as defesas de sua bolha mental, mas, também como ele previra, não obteve sucesso.

Lentamente, para o chapéu, as memórias do garoto foram sendo revistas. Ou melhor, as memórias construídas e colocadas a disposição dentro da bolha para serem revistas. Bravura ao enfrentar um cão grande para salvar um pássaro, inteligência ao tirar nota máxima em um projeto de ciências, perseverança e lealdade ao ajudar um amigo a pintar uma aparentemente infindável cerca e astúcia e ambição quando apresentou o trabalho de outro garoto como seu para impressionar um professor. Frustrado com o lento progresso, tanto quanto um chapéu mágico pode ficar frustrado, e ao mesmo tempo sem saber qual casa escolher devido ao pouco material disponível para tomar a decisão o ornamento de cabeça resolveu recorrer a sua última cartada após mais de cinco minutos de tentativas.

- Diga-me, Harry, em qual casa você gostaria de ir?

* * *

Ter onze anos novamente era exaustivo. Exaustivo e entediante.

Durante sua segunda aula de história da magia o garoto não podia deixar de pensar que talvez ter vindo para o início de sua educação mágica tenha sido um erro. Certamente deveria existir algum outro ponto da vida do seu equivalente nessa dimensão que não fosse tão terrivelmente chato.

O convívio com crianças tem seus encantos, mas quando isso é tudo com o qual você pode contar, rapidamente torna-se cansativo. Os assuntos tolos, as idéias inacabadas, a falta de profundidade e comprometimento foram aos poucos erodindo a paciência de nosso protagonista. Agravando ainda mais a situação são as aulas dadas, destinadas a garotos de onze anos que nada conhecem sobre magia, que não possuiam nada para desafiar ou ensinar a um bruxo do calibre de Harry Potter.

Não fosse isso, ainda existia o escrutínio constante. A maioria de seus colegas, e não somente os alunos do primeiro ano, pareciam acompanhar cada passo que o garoto dava. Se isso não bastasse, o diretor da escola parecia ter uma obsessão em periodicamente verificar onde, com quem e o que Harry estava fazendo. Diversas vezes o garoto notava pinturas acompanhando seus passos e fantasmas discretamente observando-o. O bruxo podia sentir quando os elfos domésticos apareciam para verificar o que ele fazia e ouvir o que ele estava dizendo. Além disso a bibliotecária parecia prestar atenção em todos os livros que ele pegava, lia ou folheava.

Dumbledore era um bruxo perigoso. Isto era indiscutível. Em seu mundo original o velho feiticeiro havia morrido em 1962, deixando um espaço livre para a ascensão do imperador. Aqui, sua influencia fazia-se sentir a cada momento, desde a presença dos nascido trouxa dentro de Hogwarts ao modo como a educação dos jovens bruxos havia se transformado numa imensa palhaçada. O diretor parecia estudar Harry assiduamente, usando todos os meios que a ele eram disponíveis, o garoto não podia deixar de se perguntar o motivo.

A partir dos dados coletados Harry podia afirmar que Dumbledore estava construindo um perfil de comportamento do menino-que-sobreviveu. Ao levantar os interesses de um garoto de onze anos, sua agenda, suas amizades e opiniões ele poderia criar um padrão e, extrapolando, prever o que o garoto faria em situações hipotéticas, tudo isso de maneira pouco intrusiva.

Embora o garoto admirasse a sagacidade do diretor, ele não podia revelar seu jogo para o mesmo. Era impossível, nesse momento, prever o que o mago ancião faria caso descobrisse a verdade sobre o menino-que-sobreviveu, mas era bastante improvável que a atitude do mesmo combinasse com os interesses do jovem bruxo.

Portanto o garoto dissimulava. Brincava com seus colegas de dormitório, fazia suas lições, estudava feitiços na biblioteca e policiava-se a cada momento para não revelar conhecimentos que ele não deveria possuir.

Exaustivo.

Enquanto pensava em uma solução para a situação em que se encontrava o garoto procurava uma distração para sua ociosa e subutilizada mente. Passeando com os olhos pela sala ele observou enquanto Hermione Granger prestava atenção e escrevia tudo que o professor fantasma falava enquanto que Pavarti Patil e Lavanda Brown cochichavam logo ao seu lado. Seamus Finnegan e Dean Thommas jogavam uma partida de forca ao lado de Neville Longbotton que lia um livro grosso de Herbologia. Ronald Weasley dormia ao seu lado, com a cabeça apoiada sobre seu livro de história e nenhuma preocupação em seu pequeno mundo.

Seus colegas na Grifinórdia eram somente crianças. Mas para um garoto de onze anos, seus amiguinhos de classe deveriam ser o suficiente. Conseqüentemente, se Harry não quisesse apresentar um comportamento aberrante, ele precisaria ficar com eles.

Olhando para a baba que escorria do canto da boca de Ronald o garoto de olhos verdes teve uma inspiração. Ele precisava de um projeto.

* * *

Quando Ron subiu para o dormitório a procura de Harry ele não esperava ser recebido com um feitiço vermelho. Na verdade ele não esperava ser recebido com feitiço nenhum. Surpreendentemente mesmo, todavia, foi despertar nu e imobilizado no chão.

O garoto ruivo abriu os olhos assustados e tentou virar a cabeça para os lados, mas ele estava sob o efeito de um feitiço de petrificação e portanto era incapaz de mover-se. Tudo que ele podia fazer era virar os olhos de um lado para o outro procurando uma resposta para o dilema em que se encontrava.

- Acordado Ron? Bom, tudo anda conforme o planejado então. Não se assuste eu irei terminar em breve daí você pode ir dormir.

Ron tentou responder ao que ele reconheceu ser a voz de Harry Potter, mas sua boca não se mexia, assim como sua cabeça ou suas mãos. Antes que ele tivesse tempo de se desesperar mais a voz de alguém que ele imaginava ser seu amigo voltou a falar.

- Pronto, essa etapa foi concluída, temos que esperar um pouco e deixar sua mente trabalhar com os novos parâmetros. Vou liberar sua boca para podermos conversar, mas aviso já que não adianta gritar. O nosso quarto foi silenciado e se você fizer muito barulho eu volto a congelar sua boca novamente.

E num instante Ron podia falar e mover levemente sua cabeça, o que ele o fez virando-se na direção da voz. O que o garoto pôde ver foi seu colega sentando-se na cama e cruzando as pernas.

- O que está acontecendo Harry? O que... O que aconteceu comigo?

Sorrindo o garoto de olhos verdes respondeu jovialmente.

- Você vai ficar bem Ron. Eu precisava de um projeto para ocupar minha cabeça e, por sorte ou azar, você estava disponível.

Confuso e amedrontado o ruivo voltou a perguntar.

- Você fez isso comigo Harry? Mas por que? O que você fez comigo?

Acenando a cabeça o garoto de cabelos revoltos respondeu.

- Iniciei meu projeto. O fato de você fazer essas perguntas da forma como fez mostra que eu obtive sucesso nos primeiros estágios, mas eu ainda terei muito trabalho nas semanas que se seguem.

- Mas o que você fez? Por que eu?

Pensativo Harry coçou a cabeça antes de continuar.

- Parecia o mais lógico começar com você. Afinal, você sempre insistiu em se aproximar de mim, chegando de certa forma a bloquear a minha aproximação a outros de minha idade. Tentando sempre colocar-se em evidência para ser o melhor amigo de Harry Potter. Parabéns Ron, agora você vai ter o que deseja.

Ante o olhar esbugalhado do ruivo, Harry continuou.

- O que eu fiz Ron, foi submeter você a um ritual de criação minha.

- Ritual?

- Sim, um ritual. Um ritual que eu criei a muitos anos atrás e que aprimorei ao longo de décadas. Fique tranqüilo que não existe nenhuma variável imprevista no meio. Não teremos efeitos indesejáveis no final.

Os olhos de Ron começaram a lacrimejar e ele se pegou fungando e tentando segurar o choro.

- Eu não estou entendendo o que está acontecendo? Por que você está fazendo isso comigo Harry? O que eu fiz para você?

A isso Harry levantou a varinha e conjurou, sem proferir palavras, um lenço branco com as letras HP bordadas em vermelho. Aproximando-se do ruivo deitado ele encostou o lenço no nariz do garoto paralisado e respondeu sem se abalar.

- Pronto, pronto. Não chore Ron, nada de mal vai lhe acontecer. Pode assoar o nariz. Eu libertaria sua mão, mas isso poderia perturbar o arranjo de runas e perturbar o círculo antes da hora. Eu vou tentar explicar o que eu fiz de uma maneira que você possa entender, okay?

Sentando-se no chão ao lado do garoto e olhando para baixo com um sorriso tranqüilizador, Harry Potter continuou.

- Sabe Ron, eu estava muito entediado. Além do mais Dumbledore não me dá um minuto de tranqüilidade. Eu preciso constantemente me policiar sobre tudo que eu faço e tudo que eu digo. É uma situação que deixaria qualquer um maluco. Verdade, acredite que eu sei o que falo.

Suspirando Harry continuou.

- Quando estávamos na aula de história eu estava pensando em como faria para agüentar sete anos de Hogwarts quando todos me observavam com tanta atenção. Foi então que me ocorreu, eu precisava de um comparsa, alguém para me ajudar. E, convenientemente você estava ali bem quando eu precisava.

Ron chacoalhou a cabeça para os lados e soluçou. Ele estava assustado e queria sair dali. Ele só queria correr para os braços de sua mãe. Harry, contudo, continuou falando.

- Entenda Ron, por mais divertido que você seja. Você é apenas um garotinho de onze anos. Com complexos, manias e comportamento de alguém típico de sua idade. Alguém assim não está apto a desempenhar a função que eu algum dia posso precisar que você desempenhe.

Chorando de leve o garoto sardendo conseguiu finalmente falar alguma coisa.

- Mas por que Harry? O que você quer? O que você fez comigo?

Sorrindo para Ron, Harry respondeu.

- O que eu fiz Ron foi mudá-lo. Não apenas mudá-lo, reformulá-lo, reconfigurá-lo. O ritual que eu desempenhei em você me permite acessar a sua mente e mudar a forma como você pensa.

- Você vai dominar a minha mente?

- Por Merlin não! Eu sou um mestre nas artes mentais. Esse tipo de coisa é para amadores! Deixa eu tentar fazer você entender, pelo simples fato de que dispomos do tempo para tal.

Levantando-se, Harry pôs se a andar pelo quarto de um lado para outro.

- Eu sei que você não gosta de couve-de-bruxelas Ron. Você já me disse isso, eu vi você fazer uma careta outro dia quando elas foram servidas durante o almoço de terça-feira e eu estive dentro de sua mente, portanto é fato inegável. Imagine que eu e você estamos sozinho numa ilha deserta, sem possibilidade de sair e tudo que existe para comer seja couve-de-bruxelas. Você comeria-as?

Ron estava incrédulo, parte do medo recedeu perante o absurdo da situação. Harry estava maluco, enlouqueceu, tomara que o Prof. Dumbledore chegue a tempo para salvá-lo...

- Não Ron, eu não fiquei louco. E em pouco tempo você também entenderá isso, só estou ocupado com outra parte de sua mente no momento, senão eu já consertava isso. Continuando e respondendo para você: Sim, você comeria as tão odiadas couves. Você comeria, e comeria, e comeria, quantas vezes fossem necessárias até que fôssemos resgatados ou você achasse algo melhor para comer.

Sem interromper seus passos ao redor da sala, Harry continuou falando.

- Okay, temos couves e mais nada. Você está miserável e odeia ter de comer as couves e fica constantemente sonhando com outras coisas. Você está um bocado infeliz e eu, amigo que sou, tento convencê-lo que não é tão ruim. Afinal, couves fazem bem para você. Digamos que eu lhe diga que elas fazem você crescer forte e saudável.

- Como eu nunca menti para você, você acredita em mim. Da próxima vez que você come a couve, você pensa que ela está lhe fazendo bem, apesar de ter um gosto horrível. A situação é a mesma, você continua tendo apenas couve para comer, ela continua tendo um gosto horrível, mas agora você sabe que tem um ponto positivo, pelo menos quando sairmos da ilha você terá comido tanta couve que com certeza vai ficar bastante forte e saudável.

Sem pausas para respostas o garoto de óculos continuou.

- Dias se passam e eu lhe digo outra coisa. Na verdade a couve nem é tão ruim assim. No fundo no fundo ela tem gosto de frango, pois todas as coisas lembram o frango. Você não acredita, couve não é frango. Couve é couve. Mas quando você come couve novamente lembra do que eu disse e pensa que seria bom se ela realmente tivesse gosto de frango. Você pensa no frango e come a couve. E, no final das contas, você acaba ignorando o terrível sabor da couve e por um momento ela não é assim tão ruim. Ao longo do tempo você continua comendo couve e eu continuo lhe dizendo que ela tem gosto de frango até que por fim você está tão acostumado com o gosto da couve que você se convence que ela tem gosto de frango.

Ajeitando os óculos o garoto virou-se para o Weasley imobilizado.

- Sua situação não mudou em nada. Continuamos esperando resgate, só temos couve para comer, mas agora você acredita que vai ficar mais forte e saudável. Além disso, a couve não é tão ruim, ela tem gosto de frango! O que eu estou fazendo agora é o mesmo que eu estava fazendo na história Ron. Mudando sua forma de pensar, porém, ao invés de gastar meses ou anos convencendo-o a aceitar que a couve não é tão ruim, eu aceno a minha varinha e a couve-de-bruxelas passa a ser seu prato predileto.

O garoto ruivo olha para o outro embasbacado demais para responder e o silêncio se arrasta por alguns instantes. Quando ele por fim responde é com uma voz trêmula.

- Eu não sei por que, mas isso faz sentido. Eu... eu estou mais calmo e não acho que você esteja querendo me fazer mal de verdade...

Sorrindo Harry sentou-se ao lado do garoto sardento novamente.

- Ron. Eu não estou lhe fazendo mal algum. Na verdade eu estou lhe ajudando. Estou lhe melhorando. Quando eu terminar eu irei remover essa sensação de inadequação que você tem. Eu vou copiar esse seu entusiasmo pelo quadribol para todos os assuntos acadêmicos. Essa sensação de insegurança vai se tornar um desejo de melhorar, de ser mais do que você é. Acredite Ron, você finalmente vai poder ser o melhor amigo de Harry Potter. De verdade.

Ronald Weasley sabia que Harry falava a verdade. Ele se sentia diferente. Ele já se sentia melhor. E a isso Harry sorriu.

* * *

Cinco garotos usando camisetas vermelhas chegam com muito barulho nas margens do lago negro. Estampado no peito de cada camiseta está um leão amarelo, denunciando que eles pertencem a grifinórdia. Os garotos põem-se então a sentar-se e jogar-se no chão a sombra de uma arvore em diversos graus de fadiga.

Deitado no chão e segurando entre as mãos uma bola de futebol um eufórico Dean Thomas relembra os melhores lances da partida em que todos participaram. Os outros quatro pareciam igualmente satisfeitos, mesmo Neville Longbottom, garoto este que estava estirado no chão, vermelho como poucas vezes e respirando pesadamente.

- ... e isso vai ensinar às águias a não desafiarem os leões de novo! – Concluiu um Dean bastante animado, enquanto jogava a bola para cima para só então pegá-la de novo.

Sem dizer palavra alguma, Harry Potter recostou-se a árvore e abriu a mochila que havia trazido consigo. Enquanto remexia dentro da mesma, Seamus Finnegann pôs-se a falar.

- E o que você tem aí Harry? Algum lanche? Estou faminto! Podia comer um cavalo! – Como que para enfatizar o que foi dito, seu estômago roncou avidamente.

Harry só balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não, infelizmente eu não trouxe nenhum lanche. Isso é para fazer as tarefas de transfiguração, lembra? MacGonagal pediu isso ontem e é melhor começar logo pois...

Sem deixar o garoto completar Seamus imediatamente interrompeu indignado.

- Lição de transfiguração? Harry, hoje é sábado! A lição é só para sexta que vem! Tem uma semana inteira pela frente, não acredito que você quer fazer isso agora!

- Bom, a gente tem que fazer isso em algum momento, não é? E se fizer agora não vamos precisar fazer depois. Eu vou aproveitar para fazer o meu agora também, daí Harry pode me dar uma mão e me explicar algumas coisas que eu não estou entendendo.

Os olhos incrédulos de Seamus, Neville e Dean voltaram-se para o garoto ruivo e pareciam ter dificuldade em entender o que o mesmo tinha acabado de dizer. Deparando-se com os olhares estupefatos o ruivo só deu de ombros.

- Bom, eu tenho que fazer a lição e vou aproveitar que agora eu tenho tempo. Vocês não vão?

Dean ainda parecia atordoado pelo que foi dito enquanto que Seamus lentamente balançou a cabeça discordando.

- Na... Não. Não. Eu estou faminto, eu tenho uns biscoitos no meu baú, vou lá comer alguma coisa. Dean, Neville, vocês vem?

O garoto concordou pegou sua bola e olhou longamente para Ron Weasley. Que nesse momento pegava alguns livros de Harry e preparava o pergaminho e pena para escrever.

- Claro Seamus. Vou deixar para fazer a lição na quinta feira, como qualquer pessoa normal. Você vem Neville?

O garoto gordinho parecia pensativo e hesitante. Ele olhou para os dois garotos sentados e em seguida para os outros dois de pé. Por fim ele se pronunciou:

- Eu gostaria de um pouco de ajuda em transfiguração Harry, e só você e Hermione conseguiram fazer tudo que a Prof. MacGonagall pediu. Mas eu não trouxe minhas coisas, elas estão lá na torre da Grifinórdia...

Harry sorriu então para o garoto de forma benevolente.

- Você pode ir lá pegar Neville, nós esperamos. Vamos aproveitar o Sol, não sei quantas tardes ensolaradas nos restam antes do inverno chegar... Eu e Ron vamos esperar você. No que eu puder lhe ajudar, eu ajudo.

Neville assentiu e juntou-se a Dean e Seamus em sua caminhada de volta ao castelo.

- Hehehe, Corvinal não sabe até agora o que atingiu eles! Eles vão pedir uma revanche e nós vamos esmagar eles de novo! Mesmo futebol não sendo tão legal quanto quadribol, foi muito bom ganhar deles!

Harry apenas assentiu sorrindo. A brincadeira tinha sido muito divertida e a idéia de Dean realmente tinha sido muito boa.

- Você é um ótimo goleiro Ron, Dean também é um excelente jogador e até mesmo Neville se esforçou bastante. Quem diria que Padma Patil jogava futebol tão bem?

Concordando com a cabeça, e satisfeito com o elogio, Ron continuou.

- Quando aparecemos de uniforme, e eles não, foi demais! Como foi que você consegui convencer o Percy a transfigurar nossas roupas neles?

Balançando a cabeça Harry só pode sorrir do entusiasmo do amigo.

- Percy não é nem de perto tão ruim quanto você imagina Ron. Tudo que eu fiz foi me aproximar dele e explicar que estávamos indo jogar uma partida de futebol contra a corvinal, já que quadribol estava fora de cogitação, e pedi para ele transfigurar os uniformes. Claro, eu fiz isso enquanto ele estava na frente de algumas garotas da idade dele, para tornar mais difícil para ele negar. O resultado ficou bom, né? Durou até o fim do jogo sem problemas, e todas estão perfeitas. Até os nomes individuais nas costas estão bem definidos. Acho que ele vai conseguir a nota necessária em transfiguração nesse ano...

Ron apenas riu e abriu o livro de transfiguração sobre o colo. Enquanto fazia isso, Harry tirou de dentro da mochila algumas folhas de papel e um lápis.

- Harry, isso é coisa de trouxa, não é? Aquilo que você estava querendo semana passada, não? Papel e lápis... Onde você conseguiu?

Confirmando com um aceno curto o garoto de cabelos negros respondeu.

- Isso. Consegui ontem, Larissa Mechbenne pediu para sua mãe comprar e mandar para mim. Muito prestativa, ela e a mãe, a mãe é nascida trouxa, sabe?

Confuso Ron perguntou.

- Larissa Mechbenne? Ela não aquela garota loira do sétimo ano? Ela encomendou algo dos trouxas para você?

Harry parou de escrever e virou-se para Ron, ponderando o que ia dizer.

- Okay Ron, vamos a mais uma lição. Quando você quer alguma coisa, e você não tem meios de consegui-la, procure alguém que consiga para você.

- Mas uma garota do sétimo ano...

- Era perfeita para a missão. Eu escutei algumas garotas fofocando na sala comunal sobre ela alguns dias atrás. Segundo as fofoqueiras Larissa engordou durante o verão e ao chegar aqui o namorado terminou com ela. Soma-se a isso toda a pressão dos exames do último ano de Hogwarts e pronto você tem uma garota realmente estressada.

Ron, acenou com a cabeça entendendo as palavras, mas sem conseguir entender o raciocínio por detrás delas.

- Bom, as outras garotas disseram que ela engordou, mas mesmo assim ela continua muito bonita. Ela com certeza é uma das dez mais bonitas de Hogwarts. Ela está magoada, insegura e estressada, então eu apareço e pergunto se ela quer ser minha namorada.

Ron esbugalhou os olhos e olhou para o outro garoto como se uma segunda cabeça tivesse brotado nos ombros do outro.

- Hahahah, não me olhe assim Ron. Falei isso sim, e você estava na sala comunal naquela hora, lembra? Eu levantei e fui falar com os alunos do sétimo ano enquanto você estava lendo sua revista de quadribol. Acho que estava tão concentrado que nem prestou atenção... De qualquer forma eu fui lá, no meio da sala comunal, em frente a todas as amigas dela e perguntei se ela queria ser minha namorada.

Mesmo incrédulo Ron conseguiu falar.

- Mas... mas... mas...

- Entenda Ron, eu não sou aquele que eu pareço ser. Você, melhor do que ninguém sabe disso. Mas sua mente não tem nem perto da proteção necessária no momento para eu lhe contar todos os meus segredos. Estávamos falando de Larissa, deixa eu continuar minha lição. Bom, eu perguntei para ela e ela, assim como as amigas, ficou surpresa demais para responder. Eu então repeti a pergunta e fiquei olhando para ela esperando.

Ronald continuou boquiaberto, apenas esperando o desenrolar da história.

- Ela também ficou com uma expressão parecida com a sua Ron, mas não estava de boca aberta... Ela por fim perguntou por que eu estava lhe pedindo em namoro daquele jeito sem motivo aparente, perguntou se alguém tinha mandado eu fazer isso e tal... Entenda Ron, ela estava bastante vulnerável e insegura. Um menino de onze anos vindo até ela e a pedindo em namoro em plena sala comunal parece ser o início de uma pegadinha ou brincadeira de mal gosto.

Ron acenou a cabeça lentamente, concordando.

- Aí está. Eu tinha um plano de ação. Tudo funciona melhor quando se tem algo planejado, traçado e os riscos previstos. A maioria das vezes não é preciso recorrer a magia, se você tem as ferramentas corretas a disposições é fácil convencer as pessoas a fazer o que você quer que elas façam. E ainda por cima elas ficarão felizes em ajudá-lo!

Respirando fundo e dando um sorriso satisfeito, Harry continuou.

- Larissa não tinha a menor chance. Eu observei seu comportamento durante dias, estudei suas relações com as amigas, com os garotos de sua idade, sua personalidade e a quantidade de stress a que ela estava exposta. Não havia risco nenhum. Eu consegui o que queria.

Ron engoliu em seco.

- Você agora está namorando com ela?

- Namorando? O que? Ron, não. Não Ron, de jeito nenhum. O que eu consegui foi alguém que fará muitas coisas por mim se eu pedi. Alguém que vai tirar tempo para fazer aquilo que eu não posso fazer, ir aonde não posso ir. Alguém de maior idade que está predisposta a me ajudar quando eu precisar, até mesmo em situações de riscos leves.

Gesticulando para o amigo, o garoto de olhos verdes continuou com um sorriso maroto.

- Deixa eu me explicar então. Eu a pedi em namoro, ela achou que uma peça estivesse sendo pregada. Eu expliquei que não era peça nenhuma e que eu realmente queria ser o namorado dela. Ela ainda não entendeu, obviamente, mas pediu mais explicações. Foi então que eu lancei o meu olhar mais inocente e fiquei sério e disse com uma voz bastante clara e alta o bastante para que todas as amigas dela pudessem ouvir:

- "Um adulto uma vez me disse que se eu encontrasse uma menina linda, como nenhuma outra, eu devia pedir para ela namorar comigo, pois se eu não o fizesse ia me arrepender para sempre." Ai eu falei para ela que achava ela a garota mais bonita de Hogwarts e que segundo o conselho recebido eu, obviamente, deveria pedir ela em namoro.

- Mas você teve coragem de falar isso? Falar assim para uma menina de dezessete anos na frente de todo mundo?

- Ron, você tem onze anos e apesar das alterações que eu fiz em você, continua pensando como apenas um garoto. Mas do meu ponto de vista eu não fiz nada demais. Encare a situação de forma desapaixonada e isenta de emoções. Eu fui até ela e disse que achava ela bonita, não apenas bonita, mas a mais bonita. Ela rejeitou o pedido de namoro, obviamente, me deu um beijo na bochecha e um abraço, falou que eu era um doce e que eu havia entendido mal o conselho dado. Disse que quando eu fosse mais velho eu entenderia e me despachou embora.

- Agora vamos às conseqüências. Um garoto de onze anos, livre de malícia, havia afirmado para ela que a achava mais bonita que todas as outras. Sua alto-estima subiu as alturas, a atração era inofensiva e não deve ser levada a sério, mas ela com certeza ficou profundamente agradecida pelo elogio. A história se espalhou que o menino-que-sobreviveu tem um quedinha por uma garota de sétimo ano, algo que acontece e que pode gerar alguns gracejos, mas nada demais. Ela ficou feliz, e eu tenho alguém que vai querer manter esse estado de admiração.

- Entenda Ron, ela sabe que é uma quedinha, coisa de criança, mas ela gosta de ser reconhecida e vai querer continuar sendo assim. Ela agora me cumprimenta toda vez que me vê, me oferecem ajuda e orientação espontaneamente e, no caso do material de escrita trouxa foi só eu mencionar que não havia trazido papel e lápis de casa que ela imediatamente mandou uma coruja para a mãe pedindo aquilo que faltava. Se eu usar essa situação de forma correta, vou conseguir muitas coisas que posso precisar num futuro próximo.

Ron estava embasbacado e não parecia querer esconder isso.

- Num futuro próximo, assim que ela se graduar, ela provavelmente vai sair por aí comentando que o menino-que-sobreviveu tem uma quedinha por ela. Vai se orgulhar disso e sempre vai ter uma predisposição a me ajudar e acreditar em mim, mesmo que outras pessoas digam o contrário. Terei sempre um lugar no coração dela. E isso tudo graças a um embaraço pequeno e um elogio.

O garoto de olhos verdes simplesmente voltou-se para seus papéis deixando o outro ruminar o assunto por um tempo. Quando o ruivo saiu de seu estupor e pegou seu livro o primeiro continuou falando.

- Bom, agora que eu lhe expliquei o que fiz, você vai ter que fazer algo semelhante.

Ronald Weasley ficou boquiaberto e olho o amigo horrorizado.

- EU?! Mas me aproximar de uma garota e dizer para ela...

- Não Ron. Você não vai precisar se aproximar de uma desconhecida, não sou tão cruel assim. Além disso, isso não serviria a nenhum propósito. Você vai se aproximar de Percy.

Ron não esperava por isso e ficou mais do que surpreso.

- Percy? Mas o que... Como assim Percy?

- Ron, todos temos que construir estradas, contatos que irão facilitar nossas vidas. Somos alunos do primeiro ano. Alunos do primeiro ano não interagem com alunos de outro ano. Praticamente não interagem com alunos do mesmo ano de outras casas. Eu preciso de conexões e não posso ter um comportamento suspeito, portanto vou explorar as minhas oportunidades ao máximo. Como eu disse, não podemos interagir com alunos de anos superiores sem levantar suspeitas, mas não existe nada demais em irmãos ajudarem e se aproximarem uns dos outros.

Ron ficou calado e baixou a cabeça, pensativo.

- Mas Percy... Percy é tão...

- Percy é inteligente, ambicioso e talentoso. Além disso, graças ao jeito dele de ser, ele praticamente não tem amigos e luta por reconhecimento no primeiro grande desafio de sua vida, os testes do quinto ano da escola. Somando-se a tudo isso ele chegou naquela idade em que ele está tentando impressionar as garotas. Ele está vulnerável e você pode utilizar-se disso aproximando-se de seu irmão. Ele ganha alguém para interagir, alguém que já está dentro de sua zona de conforto, alguém que não o ameace e em quem ele pode, teoricamente, confiar.

Ron deu um longo suspiro e passou a mão pelo cabelo, exasperado.

- Você faz isso tudo parecer tão... tão... eu nem sei mais...

- Falso, artificial? Pare de pensar dessa forma, falso ou verdadeiro não significam nada, existe apenas o que é real ou não. Relações humanas são sempre relações de troca. Você dá algo e recebe algo em troca. A diferença é que quando eu arranjo as coisas e lhe explico elas ficam claras e óbvias. Nós ganharemos algo real e mensurável, se jogarmos nossas cartas de forma adequada, conseguiremos acesso ao grupo de alunos do quinto ano. Teremos mais alguém que poderá nos ajudar quando for necessário e isso tem reciprocidade. É uma típica relação ganha-ganha, o único detalhe é que Percy não precisa saber que as coisas foram organizadas por mim com um objetivo específico...

Ron suspirou novamente, mas um bocado mais conformado.

- Okay, o que eu preciso fazer?

- Depois, agora eu preciso de informação. Quem é Rubeos Hagrid e por que ele estaria me mandando uma carta com um convite para tomar chá?


End file.
